


Aftershock

by Star55



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/F, cisgirl!crisscolfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris waits for Darren in her trailer after the filming of Shooting Star. -- This is cisgirl!crisscolfer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftershock

**Author's Note:**

> For [Terry](http://bentbackedtulip.tumblr.com) who enables my cisgirl!crisscolfer ways.

Chris is waiting for Darren in her trailer for when she has her break. She bounces her leg nervously, chewing on her bottom lip while she waits. 

Darren enters her trailer a few moments later, but she doesn’t see Chris at all. She looks deflated and Chris knew that this day was going to be hard on her. Darren lets out a frustrated sigh and aggressively pulls her hair out of Blaine’s high pony tail and she tugs her Cheerios top off with more force than necessary.

Darren looks up and even though she’s standing in the middle of her trailer in her bra and Cheerios skirt, she doesn’t even jump when she realises that Chris is sitting there, on her small couch. Darren crosses the room and Chris immediately stands, accepting the hug from Darren.

Chris tightens her arms around her co-worker and holds her close. Darren’s body is shaking against her own and Chris can feel wetness on her neck. She doesn’t say anything about the fact that Darren is crying in her arms, she knows better than to speak when Darren is crying. Once she’s done, she’ll speak but Chris has found out that it is just best to hold her close and let her cry.

Eventually, the sobs stop and Darren pulls back, reaching blindly for the box of tissues sitting on the table top. Chris grabs them and pushes the box into Darren’s hands and Darren wipes at her face with them.

“Thanks,” she says, her voice rough from the crying. 

Chris runs her hand through Darren’s hair, keeping close. “Any time,” she replies. 

Darren sniffs and lets out a long, heavy sigh. “I didn’t know it was going to be that hard.”

“You’re really brave,” Chris says. “I’m really proud of you.”

Darren looks up at Chris, her eyes damp still, her long lashes stuck together with tears. “Really?”

“Really,” Chris echoes. 

Darren gives her a small smile and cuddles back into Chris, tucking her head under Chris’ chin. “I know today was going to be draining but with all of the last minute script changes that Ryan made, I wasn’t prepared for this. I hate not being prepared.”

“Ryan likes to do this to us,” Chris points out. “And it kept your emotions real. It kept it raw. Because what you guys did in there, it was pretty accurate to any school shooting that I’ve ever seen on the news.”

Darren takes a deep breath and nods, her hair tickling Chris’ chin a little. “I know. It was still hard though.”

Chris presses a kiss to the top of Darren’s head. She couldn’t have imagined doing what Darren and the rest of the McKinley cast had to do. Some of the things that Chris had filmed in the past were emotionally hard but filming a school shooting had to be one of the hardest things she’s had to witness on the Glee set before. 

Darren was an amazing actor, though. She brought so much raw emotion and feeling to the set that even Chris had cried while watching. 

Darren was emotionally invested in her character and she knew that she felt every little thing that Blaine felt. It had its perks, of course, but on days like today, and episodes like this one, it was clear that Darren was emotionally drained.

“I don’t know how I’m going to handle even watching this episode when it’s done,” Darren says, lifting her head from Chris’ chest.

“You can do it,” Chris replies. “I have the utmost faith in you.”

Darren smiles and closes her eyes again.

Chris isn’t sure what makes her do it but she finds herself pressing her lips against Darren’s own. 

They’ve kissed before. On set, practicing, on tour. Darren is affectionate and she likes physical touch a lot. It took a while for Chris to warm up to the idea that someone wanted to be in her space all of the time but Darren was the exception to every rule that Chris had.

They’ve shared smaller kisses, pecks on the lips here and there when Chris knows that Darren needs it. It’s always been some unspoken thing between them but now? Chris has no idea if it is a comfort thing or if it means something else but she knows that she needs to kiss Darren. So she does.

Darren hesitates for a moment before she kisses back with equal fervour. Her tongue is warm and uncertain in Chris’ mouth. Her arms wind around Chris’ middle and it’s only then that Chris remembers that Darren is only wearing a bra. Her brain switches off and she focuses on kissing Darren with her entire being. 

Chris tilts her head, angling to kiss Darren a little deeper and Darren moans into the kiss. She slips her arms around Darren’s middle, feeling the warmth of her skin underneath her palms. She caresses Darren’s back before letting her hands settle on Darren’s waist. 

Darren has a hand on her neck, keeping her close and keeping the kiss going. Chris wants to moan, she wants to get as close as humanly possible to Darren but she knows, somewhere in her mind she knows, that it isn’t a good idea. She has no idea what spurred her on to kiss Darren but now that she has, it has opened a whole new world of complications. 

“Chris,” Darren breathes, breaking the kiss. “Fuck.”

Chris pulls back and licks her lips. Darren’s pupils are blown and her lips are kiss swollen. It sends a thrill through Chris to see that. She dips her head and kisses Darren once more, quickly, chastely, but enough to leave an impression.

She physically steps back from Darren and doesn’t miss the look that crosses Darren’s face as she does.

“What was that?” Darren asks a moment later. 

“I wanted to?” Chris replies dumbly. She can’t explain it to Darren when she doesn’t even know herself. How can she?

“Oh,” Darren responds and Chris feels awful. She shouldn’t have kissed Darren. It is just going to make things awkward between them now. “Good.”

What? Chris looks up to see a completely earnest look on Darren’s face.

“Because I’ve wanted you do that for months now,” Darren admits. 

Chris barely has time to think before Darren is throwing her arms around Chris’ neck and pulling her in for another kiss. She melts against Darren’s body, feeling more content and happier than she has in a long time.


End file.
